


Catch-22

by Aech_Left



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Bane’s Stamina, Blow Jobs, Crying, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aech_Left/pseuds/Aech_Left
Summary: An uninvited guest is found in Bane’s territory, once his identity is revealed Bane decides he can be their judge. Banes boys want to make a mess of the doctor. Crane is grateful that he’s saved from the men but it’s made clear that he was taken from the frying pan and tossed into the fryer.Inspired by Little Mouse by Luna_2015.
Relationships: Bane/Jonathan Crane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Catch-22

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/918196) by [Luna_2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_2015/pseuds/Luna_2015). 



> Tom Hardy and Cillian Murphy are just fucking gods. Tom Hardy is intimidating anyway so him as Bane just worked so well. And Cillian is just too fuckable. With his lips and eyes and cheekbones. I love it so fucking much when they act together. Anyway I can’t just not add to this sad amount of fanfics for these two gems.

Bane enters the hideout in the early hours of the morning wondering what has everyone so on edge. He makes his way to the center of all the excitement, a man is tied and rather roughed up. “Who is this?” He looks at his goons.

“This is doctor Jonathan Crane. He’s been involved with the court for a while.” Bane hums at the goon. 

“He could be our judge then, where did you find him?” Bane takes a closer look at the man, he pulls him up from the ground, then Crane looks at him, blue eyes and pouty lips. “He’s very pretty isn’t he?” The group whistles and hoots.

“He was on our territory, he won’t tell us what he was doing. That’s why he’s a little bruised.” Bane continues examining Crane, following the hollow of his cheeks with tough padded fingers.

“I wasn’t doing anything! You’re the boss here right? You said something about being a judge, I can do that!” Bane shushes him. 

“We are part of a greater organization, we are brothers here doctor Crane.” Bane clarifies. “I am just a guide.” Crane knows that it’s just a roundabout way of him saying that yes, he is in charge. “You will be our judge. Perhaps you have other uses as well?” Bane rubs a finger across pink lips. Crane shakes his head without thinking. “Then my men will have you.” Jonathan’s jaw tightens as he glances around him at all the men now getting excited. Bane pushes him back down. Tied wrists keep him from catching himself and he hits the ground with a thud. His glasses come off and tink on the concrete. Bane stands tall as his men close in on Crane, already unzipping their fly’s and stroking themselves. The doctor refuses and gets a harsh kick from one of the men. “These men will never force themselves on a woman, but you are a man Dr. Crane.” Bane holds his vest comfortably as he watches his men jerk off to the disheveled doctor. 

Another kick to the ribs for disobeying and Crane meets Banes eyes in a plea. “Please Sir..” He begs in a whiny voice.

Bane steps in and picks up the doctor, “We cannot damage him too much brothers, he has a job to do. I’ll find a more suitable and disposable man for you. In the meantime, help out your fellow brothers.” Bane grabs one goon to escort Crane to his new job and sends them on their way. He gives instructions to the goon that the doctor can’t hear.

Later that night after preforming well as judge, Crane uncomfortably makes his way to Banes chambers as directed by a goon. He knocks on the heavy door and shivers when heavy boot steps make their way and the goon scurries away. The heavy door is opened easily by Bane and he motions him inside. “Crane, thank you for coming at this time of night.” He thanks him even though it was most definitely not a request.

“Do you sleep in that?” Jonathan asks Bane, referring to his mask.

“Yes.” He’s direct and takes a seat on the edge of his bed. “Come here doctor.” He motions to the space between his legs. Crane does as he’s told, the intimidation factor of this man is like nothing he’s seen. He takes it one step further and starts to undo the masked mans pants. Bane hums in approval and runs a large gloved hand through Crane’s hair. When he’s pulled out of his pants and hands grip him he moans, “Oh, it has been so long.” He doesn’t have sex often and he honestly can’t clearly remember the last time he did so. Talia would give him little rewards for his efforts but never anything so grand. Crane takes a breath before tentatively licking the tip and taking the head into his mouth. 

Bane relishes in the pleasure, can feel it in his veins. He feels it spike and he yanks the doctors head down. Teeth graze him and Crane gags disgustingly but nonetheless Bane spills down his throat. Jonathan chokes and it obscenely comes out of his nose, cracked glasses crooked. He lets him come off and Crane looks absolutely wrecked already, his face is red and he ignores the tears running down his face in favor of trying to get the spunk out of his nose and off his face. Bane is easily hard again just looking at the mess he’s made of the doctor. He reaches again for him but Jonathan backs away slightly.

“Please, Mr. Bane Sir..” His voice is now in the same whiney tone it was when he was begging Bane not to let his men have their way with him. “No more..” He pleads.

“Perhaps I should give you to my men then, they’re very good listeners. They’d love listening to you scream.” It makes Cranes blood go cold. He forces his body to move closer and lets Bane stroke his face. The hand smooths down his warm slender neck and then retreats.

“Take off your clothes. Quickly.” His voice rings out in finality. Crane shakily stands to start unbuttoning and removing his outfit. Bane watches with interest as the doctor’s thin frame comes into view, he could so easily break it. He strokes himself lazily as Crane becomes naked before him. “Good boy.” He calls, beckoning him closer. Bane stands to his full height and gently takes the glasses from Cranes face and sets them aside. “Wouldn’t want them to be broken.” Now things are blurry for the doctor which makes it all scarier. Bane lifts him easily and deposits him on the bed on all fours. 

“Crane.” He calls again, when the doctor turns his head he’s presented with fingers. “You may find that it is in your best interest to wet them.” He nudges them at reddened pouty lips. The feeling of his fingers in the hot mouth make his dick twitch in remembrance of being inside it. Once drool starts to drip from Crane’s mouth he removes them and wipes the saliva at the doctors asshole. He pushes a finger in roughly all the way to the knuckle and hears the muffled cry from the doctor as he starts working it in and out. He presses at the rim and walls, crooking his finger every so often before adding two more fingers. Crane’s hand reaches back at the sharp discomfort, Bane snatches it. His brows furrow, “Do you want me to break it?” 

He bends the wrist painfully until Crane sobs, “No Mr. Bane..” He’s sniffling and sounding just outright disgusting but it lights a fire in Bane, he made this mess. Bane presses the wrist to the bed, an unspoken command to not move it again. The three fingers spread and curl before they are pulled out and the slick head of Bane’s cock is pressed against him instead. A large hand settles around his waist, thumb rubbing each vertebrae it touches.

“What are you crying for? Your beauty saved your life.” He doesn’t want an answer, he doesn’t need one as he presses into the tight hole. A high pitched sound leaves Crane but it’s cut off by a break in his voice and silence. Bane looks at where he’s now connected to the doctor and notes how large he looks in the smaller man. He sinks in fully and groans as the internal muscles twitch and move around him. He keeps his movements slow and rhythmic. “You seem to be in such pain, I have not torn you.” Bane says with certainty.

“You’re.. just big..” Crane cries, hand gripping the bed, other arm still just where Bane put it. Bane chuckles and speeds his rhythm up a little. He leans forward and bears down on the doctor, other hand resting on the back of Crane’s neck now. He pushes harder, Crane’s cries muffled into the bed. Banes eyes close as he gets close. 

“I’m lucky you’re not a woman.” Bane whispers as he spills inside of the doctor, his hips continuing to rock throughout his orgasm. Crane makes a sound like a whimper. When Bane pulls out his seed follows. He backs up to admire his work. Jonathan reaches between his legs and catches cum on his fingers, he gags. Then he lurches and leans away from the bed to puke on the floor. “Flattering.” Bane pulls a rag from a pocket and grabs Crane, he wipes his face, cleaning him up a bit.

Crane glances at his clothes and the door. Bane raises his brow, “We are far from done tonight doctor, you’ve got more work to do.” He grinds his once again hard cock against Crane. Tears fill the doctors eyes once more. He’s in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! They really make my whole fucking week.


End file.
